


New Person, Same Old Mistakes

by Gabumoon



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumoon/pseuds/Gabumoon
Summary: Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.(There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose).[PT/BR and ENG]





	1. Portuguese Version.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaria de deixar claro que isso tudo que escrevi é culpa da @mrcellaquis, do Tumblr, da WWE e da minha própria imaginação.
> 
> O título 'New Person, Same Old Mistakes' foi baseado em uma música homônima da banda Tame Impala. Divirta-se!

**Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
Dos fios de cabelo aos dedos dos pés.  
No passado, costumava haver uma luz em seus olhos.  
Agora há apenas uma casca oca.  
Sem mais sorrisos, sem mais piadas.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
Algo há muito tempo adormecido parece novamente ter despertado.  
O homem que outrora costumava ser.  
Nascido do caos, da violência e da desordem.  
Uma história marcada por sangue, suor e lágrimas.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
A raiva correndo por suas veias e escondendo-se por debaixo de sua pele.  
Raiva de si mesmo.  
Talvez raiva daqueles dois homens com quem um dia possuiu laços tão estreitos.  
Os homens que um dia pôde chamar de _família_.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
Os abraços afetuosos de Seth.  
Os sorrisos calorosos de Roman.  
Aos seus olhos tudo parecia vazio.  
Em sua cabeça, o incessante pensamento de que tudo era uma mentira.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
Algo que seus irmãos parecem não perceber.  
A fúria que se oculta por detrás da feição endurecida.  
As frustrações encobertas pelas palavras não ditas.  
Uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
Talvez ele, agora, esteja quebrado.  
Roman e Seth, com seus toques doces e gentis tentam reconfortá-lo.  
_Mas que ingênuos_ , pensou Dean.  
Ele não é algo que possa ser consertado.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
Dean cansou-se de tentar ser algo ele não é.  
Cansou-se de ser ofuscado.  
Cansou-se de ser humilhado.  
Cansou-se de ser _bom_.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
Dean não sabe o que é.  
Mas sabe o que precisa ser feito.  
E há apenas uma certeza que lhe resta.  
É que nada jamais será como antes.

 **Há algo errado com Dean Ambrose.**  
A cadeira de metal balançando em suas mãos.  
O grito abafado de seu irmão mais querido.  
Os olhos assustados do público ao seu redor, fixados na cena que se repetia como um _déjà vu_.  
E após isso, a única coisa que levaria consigo, era a lembrança de um dia ter sido amado.


	2. English Version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ENGLISH VERSION]
> 
> Sorry for my bad english guys, i tried.  
> The title 'A new person, the same old mistakes' was based on a homonym song by the band Tame Impala.

**There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
From strands of hair to the toes of the feet.  
In the past, there used to be a light in your eyes.  
Now there is only a hollow shell.  
No more smiles, no more jokes.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
Something long dormant seems to have awakened again.  
The man that he used to be.  
Born of chaos, violence and disorder.  
A story marked by blood, sweat and tears.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
Anger racing through his veins and hiding beneath his skin.  
Anger of itself.  
Perhaps anger of those two men with whom he once had such close ties.  
The men who one day he called _family_.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
Seth's affectionate embraces.  
Roman's warm smiles.  
In his eyes everything seemed empty.  
In his head, the incessant thought that everything was a lie.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
Something your brothers do not seem to notice.  
The fury that hides behind the choleric face.  
The frustrations covered by the unspoken words.  
A time bomb about to explode.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
Maybe he, now, is broken.  
Roman and Seth, with their sweet and gentle touches, try to reassure him.  
_They are so fool_ , Dean thought.  
He isn't something that can be fixed.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
Dean is tired of trying to be something he is not.  
He's tired of being overshadowed.  
He tired of being humiliated.  
Tired of being _good_.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
Dean does not know what it is.  
But he knows what needs to be done.  
And there is only one certainty left for him.  
It is that nothing will ever be as before.

 

 **There's something wrong with Dean Ambrose.**  
The metal chair swinging in his hands.  
The muffled cry of his dearest brother.  
The frightened eyes of the audience around through the scene that repeated like a _deja-vu_.  
And after that, the only thing that he would carry, was the memory of being loved one day.


End file.
